Still Walking After You
by blackletterofpain
Summary: Draco's lips connected with hers. The kiss was hesitant, but it was passionate. Her arms went to his neck, his hands to her waist. It was so wrong, but it felt so right. [DMHG]


A/N: AHHHHHHH! drabble drabble drabble while I listen to **gregoRy and the hawK** at 6 in the AM. Welcome to my life!

DISCLAIMER: you know what I own? NOTHING. except amazingness and Open Office Writer! But I don't really think I own that. I own a keyboard and a computer and I write like a moron! Bahaha! Sorry, here. READ!

The title of this story is based off of a Spill Canvas song called **Still Walking After You.** listen to it, it's sad and I love it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon meeting them, you'd know they were enemies. Just the way they looked at each other made it so, so obvious. You put them in the same room and they didn't waste one second before they started arguing. That's why everyone knew what would happen to the both of them. Upon graduating at the top of their class, they went in completely separate ways.

She married Ron Weasley.

He married Pansy Parkinson.

No surprise there, right?

**Wrong.**

They were happy, but that was only because they didn't know what happiness was. They didn't know just exactly what they were missing. Until one day... it happened.

She walked along the streets of Diagon Alley. It was cold and she wrapped her robes tighter around her. She looked down momentarily, causing her to run directly into someone. Papers started to fall all around her as she muttered a million sorries, not looking up. She began to pick up the papers, she looked up to the notice the person standing firmly, rooted to the spot. She looked up at the face of this mysterious person and almost gasped, but held back.

"Bloody hell." She muttered. He smirked.

"Nice to see you too, mudblood."

"Oh c'mon, Malfoy. Do you think that petty insult still gets to me?" she asked, standing up and facing him.

"No, I just think it suits you." he said. She rolled her eyes. It grew silent. "How is Weasley."

"Quite well, and Parkinson?" She responded.

"Who cares."

"You bloody well should, she's your wife." She said. He leaned closer to her.

"Just because I married her doesn't mean I have to care about her." he said, smirking once again.

"Aha, there's a concept you can live by."

"And I do."

"Right, well I better be on my way. Sorry for, err.. running into you." She said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait, Gran- err.. Weasley? Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's been rumoured that you live nowhere near Diagon Alley."

"I don't."

"Then why are you here?" She shrugged.

"I just am, may I go now?"

"Yes, yes. Go ahead. Don't let me keep you around."

"I certainly won't. Have a nice life, Malfoy." She said, nodding at him. He nodded back slightly and watched as she walked away, getting lost in the crowd.

It was days, maybe even weeks until they saw each other again.

Muggle London, not a place you'd really expect to see a Malfoy. He couldn't exactly ever imagine himself there. But it was nearing Valentine's day, and Pansy requested some muggle clothing. So he was obliged. He had been to muggle London a few times in his life, but never long enough to count. What Draco couldn't understand was why Pansy didn't just want some diamonds or some big ring to add to her collection. She was a quite complicated girl.

Hermione Granger also happened to be in muggle London, also shopping. But not just for Ron, but a bit for herself as well. She entered a shop and began to walk around. She ran almost directly into someone. She began to mutter apologies. Then she looked up to the face of the person she ran into and raised an eyebrow.

"Twice in three weeks, Granger. I'm impressed." he said, smirking.

"I'm impressed you would grace muggle London with your presence." she said, smirking back.

"Yes, yes."

"More so I am impressed by the place I just so happened to meet you in today."

"Oh you know how Pansy can be. Why are you in a place like this? Planning to shoplift are you?"

"Heh, very funny. No, I actually CAN afford clothing from this place."

"I bet."

"Don't doubt me."

"I'm not, Granger."

"Okay, okay. Anyway. Do you want to go to lunch or something?"

This caught Draco by surprise. She had just asked him if he wanted to go to lunch with HER. Of all surprises in the world, this was the biggest.

"Uhh. Why?" he asked, suddenly at a loss for words.

"So we can catch up. C'mon Malfoy, I know there are things you're dying to hear and say."

"This is true. But to be seen with you, I'm not so sure I'd risk it."

"How many wizards or witches do you really expect to see in muggle London?"

"Well damn, when did you get so smart?"

"When did you get so damn rude? Oh, nevermind, you've always been that way."

"Heh, okay. I get it, I'll go to lunch with you."

"Nope, I'm revoking your invitation to do just that."

"You can't revoke an invitation when it's been given to a Malfoy."

"I just did." She smirked.

"Well then I'm inviting you now."

"I'll have to think about it."

"I don't have time for this."

She laughed, "oh and I do?"

"Do you want to have lunch or not?"

"Hmmm..."

"GRANGER."

"It's Weasley now, and sure. I'll have lunch with you."

They left the shop and moments later got into a cab, which took them to a restaurant. They ordered lunch and sat in silence for a few minutes, finally the silence was broken.

"So what have you been up to?" Hermione asked. He looked at her, questioning her motives.

"Not much at all, just yelling at Pansy and telling her to leave me the hell alone."

"Why do you treat her like that?"

"I don't 'love' her Granger, I don't even remotely like her."

"Then why are you with her?"

"I am 'with' her because I live to please my parents, or at least I did at one point in time."

"You're pathetic."

"This is true. And thank you."

"You are very welcome, actually."

"Anyway, enough with this nonsense. How is Weasley?"

"He's good."

"That's all, he's just 'good'"

"What more do you want, Malfoy?"

"Please, call me Draco. And what I want is to hear all the drama of your life with the poorest man in the wizarding world."

"That was rude, Malfoy."

"It's one of the many ways I'm so charming, and I said, call me Draco."

"Okay, Draco."

"So tell me, any children yet?"

"You have to be joking, I'm not having children."

Draco let out a chuckle, "Good, you never struck me as the kind of women who would want children anyway."

"What about you and Pugface?"

"Hell no. Never."

"Why not?"

He smirked at this, and in a low toned whisper said, "because I don't plan on sticking around much longer."

She raised an eyebrow at him, then nodded. She understood, she really did. "Are you happy with her?"

"If I knew what happiness was, I would tell you." He said these words without thinking, and as soon as they slipped out of his mouth, he deeply regretted letting them. "I .. err.."  
**  
**

**Cue awkward silence.**

Finally, she spoke. "Don't explain it, okay? You'd be surprised at the things I actually understand."

"Would I?" He said, questioning her with his eyes.

"Yes, you would."

"Are you unhappy, Hermione?" As her name rolled off his tongue, it seemed somewhat right, it was an odd sort of right.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that." She said, trying to avoid it as much as she could.

He stared into her eyes from across the table, trying to read her feelings somehow, but she already put up the wall that she always seemed to have up. "You don't have to answer this, but you don't really love Weasley, do you?"

She was silent, for what seemed like forever. Finally, she opened her mouth.. and closed it once more. A few seconds passed, and she opened it again, this time.. words came out. "I've been trying to make myself believe that it's a phase, I've been trying to convince myself that the feelings will come back... but the harder I try, the more I start to actually accept reality."

"So, basically, you know that you're about to leave him, does he suspect it?"

"I'm not going to leave him, I can't. I don't have a good enough reason."

He stared at her, surprised at her ignorance. "Falling out of love with someone isn't a good enough reason to leave them?"

"What do you know about it Malfoy, you've never been in love."

"That may be true, but what does it matter what I've felt, we're talking about what you feel, excuse me, **don't** feel for your HUSBAND."

"I can't leave Ron, I couldn't. I'd never be able too. He would die, simply.. die."

"So you'd rather be unhappy and go on living knowing you'll never really feel anything for him, than let him suffer losing you and sometime later get over it?"

"I'm not selfish, I don't care about my happiness."

"Well DAMMIT, you fucking should." His anger was suddenly getting the best of him, he had a hard time controlling it.

"I don't know why you care so much." She was confused, she really couldn't comprehend the situation.

"Do you want to get out of her, maybe just go for a walk?" He asked, unlike her, he was comprehending it quite well, but avoiding it to the highest extent. She nodded in response to his question, she didnt bother to press him any further for the time being. She had forgotten who he was in that time, she had forgotten what he had done to her in the past. He paid the check, she didn't contest, she just sat in silence and waited. He stood up, held out his arm as she stood up, but she just stared at him. He nodded at her, somehow hinting that she were to take his arm. She hesitated at first, then linked her arm with his. They walked out of the restaurant in silence.

As they walked in silence through muggle London, Hermione couldn't help but notice the feeling that she was experiencing at that moment. Suddenly, she was pushed almost directly into Draco's arm as some rude man rushed past her, not caring what he was doing. Draco steadied her with his arms, she could have sworn she felt something so strong just being there, with him. But she couldn't let it last, she pushed herself off of him and looked up at him.

"Thank you, but um.. yeah.. I should go." She said, it wasn't what she wanted, but it was what she needed to do. As she began to walk away, he grabbed her arm.

"When am I going to randomly run into you again?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Believe it or not, Hermione. I want to see you."

"You can't."

"Why not!"

"Because, I can't do this, you shouldn't either. And you know that."

He leaned down close to her face, "Just because I shouldn't doesn't mean I won't."

She was so close to melting at that, he was so close, she wanted to just give in.

But she didn't.

In fact, she couldn't. She **wouldn't**.

"I'll be on my way now, Draco. Thank you for lunch. Goodbye."

And with that, she was gone. Or at least that's the way it seemed...

Days passed, and Hermione couldn't stop thinking about what he had said that day. She knew what was happening to her, she knew it was going to be the death of her. She was worried, and Ron didn't even seem to notice. He was busy with work, she was busy with work. They were both overtired, and their schedules clashed horribly. Then, one Saturday, Hermione received a letter. It was short, and it cut right to the chase. It read;

_Meet me. Monday. 7 PM. Diagon Alley, where we ran into each other the first time._

_D._

She mulled it over, too much, she missed sleep because of it, and finally after tossing and turning she decided she would go. And she did.

On Monday, she arrived in Diagon Alley at exactly 7 PM, and she turned around to meet piercing grey eyes. She cocked an eyebrow, questioning his motives.

He was the first to speak; "You actually showed up." his voice was barely audible, as though he was talking only to himself.

"You didn't think I would?"

"I didn't think you would, but I sure as hell wanted to you too." He said. She smirked at this, unsure of what else to do.

Soon, she found herself across from him in a restaurant, it had suddenly turned into a dinner date.

"Why are we doing this, Draco? Why are we letting this happen?"

"I don't know, I really don't. But I don't want it too."

"Why? I'm trying to work things out right now, you coming around isn't making it easy."

"Ever since we went to lunch that day, I can't get my mind off of you. There are not many things I don't understand, but this is definitely one of the few. Pansy doesn't even fucking notice anything, she's so daft. That's NOT what I want, and somehow I know that you know that. And somehow, I know that what you want, isn't Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy, you DON'T know what I want. I can't do this."

"Hermione, look at where you are right now. Look at who you are with. If you couldn't do this, then you wouldn't have shown up tonight. You can't look me in the fucking eye and tell me that you don't feel something here."

"I DON'T have to prove myself to you."

"Yes you do, and you know that you do."

He stared at her, she stared back. She was uneasy under his gaze, she couldn't figure it out, why was it like this? Why had she fallen? Her conscience just wasn't coming into play, and she just wanted to care so badly about the life that she was supposed to be leading, but at the moment, in that time, she couldn't.

Just then, she stood up, and walked out. She just walked away. This was a test. A test for him. The test was, if he walked out after her... it was worth it.

As she pushed open the doors to the restaurant and waited outside on the sidewalk in the cold and darkness. **Waited.** _She waited. _And just as she was about to give up and apparate back home to her husband, the doors opened and he walked out.

She turned to him, looking directly in his eyes. She waited, again. He took a step towards her, never breaking eye contact with her. A few more steps towards her, and he was close enough to feel her breath on his face.

And in a whisper; he said.. "Hey unloving, I will love you."

She didn't know what he meant, but she didn't care. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. **This was real. **

He leaned down, slowly..

And his lips connected with hers. The kiss was hesitant, but it was passionate. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, and without thinking (for the first time) she granted him entrance into her mouth. Her arms went to his neck, his hands to her waist.

It was so wrong

But DAMN, it felt so right.

_-fin- _

**(for now, possibly...)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: umm! So tell me what you think. I hope you all liked this one. I'm contemplating writing more, like more chapters? Tell me what you guys think.

**P.S. the line where Draco says "_Hey unloving, I will love you."_ that's from an underOATH song called Some Will Seek Forgiveness, Others Escape. Umm, I think...**


End file.
